The Promise
by Patrick Sparks
Summary: No matter what happens, Hibiki will fulfill his promise to Lucy. Oneshot


_**The Promise**_

_I was planning to make this as an entry at 'Lucy Harem Writing Challenge' by Hachibukai and Fiamatta but one of the rules there states that I have to write about the 6 other prompts in that category. Me and Time are not on good terms right now so I feel sad._

_Oh well, I hope you enjoy reading this one.. Have fun :)_

* * *

_I glanced at my wristwatch. It reads 3:00. Oh crap! I have a date with Caly? Caryl? Carla? Or was it Cana? I forgot her name! I'll just call her babe. I think she won't notice that._

_I swung one of the straps of my backpack onto my shoulders then I let the other one loose. I ran a hand through my hair, dusted my uniform, removing the fallen leaves that lay on my polo, stood up, then walked. I slept at the bench here at the park, again. Good thing this park was deserted most of the time since it's an old park that has been forgotten by time. I usually play here when I was young together with some children._

_I walked through the narrow space between the tall bushes then soon found myself inside the busy and bustling city. What a change of environment._

_"Eeeep! It's Hibiki!"  
"Kyaah! He's so handsome as always!"  
"You don't need to say that! It's a given!"_

_I glanced at the girls then winked. They squeaked while jumping a little higher from the ground. They really are cute._

_Since I was a child, I admired the ladies. It's not like I wanted to be one. The world would loose such a great treasure if I won't be straight. And I'm not being arrogant or proud, I'm just stating the fact. I don't know what it was, but.. Ladies are quite intriguing. They're like vessels. Some, clear as glass, others, blurred as fogged window. Some, easily broken, others, hard as wood. Some, as what they really are when they appear, others, holds more inside of them._

_My chain of thoughts about ladies was broken when I bumped on to someone. Ugh! Why am I engrossing myself with such thoughts? I should focus on walking when I'm on the road._

_I looked at the person whom I bumped, and as soon as I looked at her, I can't take my eyes off her._

_She collected her things, stood up, and then dusted her skirt. Me? I'm still staring at her. She has blonde locks tied on a weird bunch to the right complemented by a ribbon. Her skirt does not reach her knee revealing her long, pale, and flawless legs. She wore a very simple long-sleeved blouse folded up to her elbow. She wore neither a piece of jewelry nor an accessory, yet, she looks eye-catching. She lifted her head then our eyes met. She has brown, hypnotizing eyes. It's so beautiful that I don't want to break our eye contact._

_"Are you alright?" She said bringing me back to my senses. I'm still lying on the ground. I nodded at her then I stood up quickly. I dusted the dirt off my pants then looked at her._

_"I'm sorry. I'm not looking where I'm going." I apologized to her._

_"No. I should be the one apologizing. I'm not focusing on where I am going and I'm walking fast. Please forgive me." She said while looking straight in my eyes. I managed to force a nod before I found myself tantalized by her face. This was the perfect view of her face, showing her hair, eyes surrounded by long and curled eyelashes, beautifully pointed nose, rose-tinged cheeks, and soft-looking and pink lips. I wanted to touch her lips but before I could contemplate more, soft hands caressed my forehead._

_"Well, your temperature seems fine, though you seem to doze off. Are you really alright?" She said as her hands trailed off my forehead._

_"I-Im fine. Really." I told her with an assuring smile._

_"T-that's good to hear!" She said returning the smile. "I should be going. I'm sorry again. Nice meeting you." Then she was gone with the crowd._

_I stood on the same place where I had the conversation with her for about a minute or so before shrugging off the idea. 'Love at first sight? Nah.'_

* * *

_"I'm home~" I chimed as I removed my shoes._

_Mother emerged from the room then tackled me. "Welcome home~" She hummed as she hugged me tight. She just came from a business trip somewhere out-of-town for a week._

_"Mom, aren't you feeling tired?" I asked her. Shouldn't she be exhausted with all those travel?_

_"I slept the entire ride so I'm feeling great! And besides, I'm waiting for Dad. Have you eaten dinner?" She said after freeing me from her hug._

_"Yup. I'll head to my room now~" I said while making my way towards the stairs._

_"Ok~ I'll just give your souvenirs tomorrow.." She shouted._

_I entered my room, placed my bag on my study table, changed my clothes, then laid my back against the soft mattress of my bed. The night with Cana, my nth girlfriend, was tiring. She's the wild-girl type and she loves to drink booze. Oh well, since she said that she likes me, I asked her out to which she gladly accepts. But the girl earlier was different._

_I remembered every detail that happened with my encounter to that girl. A little while, I found myself indulging myself to the thought of her. 'Why haven't I asked her name?' or 'Why haven't I asked her e-mail address' were some of the questions that ran through my mind. She's different from all the girls that I've met. Girl's will fall for me and even ask me out even if it's our first meeting. But with her, she seems the least interested in me. She acted normally, just like how a girl should act to a guy. 'What about pursuing her?' The question popped out of nowhere. What if I pursue her? That will be new since I'm the one always being pursued, and I have to work hard to get her. The thought made me realize something, 'She's a challenge'. I drifted to sleep with her taking over my head and in my dreams. I wish to see her once more..._

* * *

_I glanced at my wristwatch. It reads 3:20. Good thing I don't have any scheduled meeting with another girl. I sat up then ironed my uniform using my hands. This is my first time staying here during this time. I usually leave the park around 2:30. I just sat there and reminisced the 'faithful encounter' that happened. Since this morning, I have been thinking about that girl. Since I was not listening, I skipped classes, just like what I usually do, then headed here. The big and aged tree shades me from the scorching heat of the sun, thus making my slumber peaceful._

_I rattle sounded on the bushes so I quickly glanced at the area. After seconds, a girl appeared through the small space between the tall bushes. She dusted her skirt from the sticking leaves on the bushes while I stood in my place, mouth ajar, eyes wide, and brain malfunctioning. Don't tell me the girl I accidentally bumped yesterday was in front of me now!?_

_She walked towards the bench, where I was standing, while not looking on where she's going. She's still busy removing the leaves glued on her skirt not noticing the root of the aged tree in front of her. She kept on moving forward and she was thrown out of balance as she tripped her foot on the root. As reflexes dictated me, I quickly dashed towards her. I made it in time and caught her with my arms and buried her onto my chest to stop her from falling and to keep her balance. We stayed like that for a while until she faked a cough. I released her gently then looked at her._

_"Are you alright?" I asked her with a worried look._

_"Y-yes." Her cheeks were burning. "What are you doing here?" She said as she looked at me straight in the eye._

_"Me? I just woke up. Why?"_

_She started walking towards the bench so I followed her. "I stay here everyday during this time." She said while seating. "I review my lessons here since it's peaceful." She placed her books on the bench. They were different from yesterdays'._

_"Really? I stay here until 2:30 most of the times." I said amused. She has been here all the while yet I don't get to see her._

_"Eh? So when I bumped to you yesterday, you just came here?" She asked wide-eyed. I nodded at her. She smiled._

_We stayed silent for a moment but she broke it._

_"It's not like I wanted you to leave already but.." I shifted my gaze to her. "What are you still doing here?" Then she looked at me. Our eyes locked then I felt something.._

_I averted my eyes away from her. I can't tell her that I have no appointments with a girl. That will simply prove that I'm a playboy. "Uhmm.. You see.." Think! "I-I.. I don't feel like walking. I don't feel like walking yet.. Yeah.. That's it."_

_She quirked an eyebrow then stared at me. I started to sweat coldly."Are you sure?" She said while eyeing me._

_"Yes!" I answered immediately._

_"If that's what you say.." She hummed as she grabbed one of her books then flipped it._

_After that was complete silence. Only the flipping of pages and the rustling of leaves when the wind blows can be heard. I've been forcing my mouth to utter even a word but none would come out. The silence was not awkward nor deafening, it's.. calm._

_After a while, which was like forever to me, she flipped her book closed then fixed her things. I watched her as she organize her things. She lifts her head to meet my gaze then opens her mouth but before she can even whisper a phoneme, her phone rang. She fished her phone from the pockets of her blouse, tapped the screen, then placed it beside her ears. "Hello?.. Yes. I'm done. I'll see you there in a while. Goodbye." She stood up immediately then put her phone back to her pocket, gathered her things, then stretched a hand in front of me._

_"Thanks for keeping me company. It was nice meeting you." She said as I glance at her stretched hand. I took a hold of her soft hand then I remembered something. 'It was nice meeting you' I haven't asked her name!_

_"Same goes here. By the way, my name is Hibiki." I said as I shook her soft hand._

_"Oh! Silly me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lucy." She said with a smile. "I'm in a hurry so I'll be leaving first. It's really nice meeting you. I hope we meet again." She said as I let go of her soft hands._

_She dashed towards the small space between the tall bushes then turned back to look at me. She smiled at me then she waved her hand. I waved back then her figure was swallowed by the bushes._

_'I hope we meet again'. We will definitely meet again, Lucy.._

* * *

_Since then, I always wait for her, same time, same place., I waited for her not because I woke up late, not because I have no scheduled dates, nor by any coincidental situation. I waited for her because 'I want to'._

_Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Before I knew it, it has already been two and a half months since we hang on the park. And as those months pass by, I realized something.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'm falling for her harder and harder as each days pass.. I fell in love with her at first sight, yet, when I meet with her, I can't help but to fall deeper. It's like being in love again for the first time. I haven't loved any girl before, but I knew that what I felt for her during those times was love. But.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Why isn't she here yet? It's already five in the afternoon. Has something happened to her? It's not Lucy-like to spend one day-off off this place since she loves this place so much. An hour passed by quickly and she really did not show even a shadow. Was she tired meeting me already? Was I boring? Or- Why am I thinking like that?_

_I shrugged the idea off my head then walked home. We haven't met today.. I miss her already.._

* * *

_"Hibiki~ Let's go shopping.." Sherry, one of my girlfriends, said. I looked at her then she pouted. I smiled then we went to the mall._

_She dragged me to boutiques then she shopped. We went to different boutiques, each of varying products sold. When we were about to enter the last boutique, my eyes caught a very familiar figure. A beautiful blonde girl walking side-by-side.. with a guy?_

_They were walking towards a well-known restaurant. I told Sherry that I have an appointment and apologized to her, to which she gloomily accepted then made her way home, not bothering to check the last boutique anymore._

_I went undercover and followed Lucy. They went to the restaurant, ate lunch, had a conversation, laughed, went to the arcades, played, had fun, and many more. When it's three o'clock, they went outside then the guy drove her away._

_As soon as they got away, I made my way towards the park. As I drove towards the park, I felt a stabbing feeling in my heart throughout my journey. Jealousy. It can't be any other than jealousy._

_Was Lucy dating that guy? Does she have feelings for him? What am I to her? Those questions run through my head as I waited for her. Suddenly, the bushes rattled. When I shifted my head towards the small space where I entered a while a ago, Lucy was already making her way. I remembered the scenes earlier and I felt.. frightened._

_Not wasting any more time, I walked towards her then grabbed a hold of her soft hands. I looked at her straight in her eyes with sincerity._

_"H-Hibiki? What's wrong?" She said with a tinge of red tinted on her cheeks._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I like you Lucy."_

_"H-hibi-"_

_"I like you Lucy. I really like you. Please give me a chance."_

_She stared at me for a while then she smiled slowly. She nodded her head then opened her mouth. "I like you too, Hibiki." Then we sealed it with a kiss. That was the most happiest moment of my life. Different feeling started to build up within me. Joy, excitement, passion, concern, worry, fear, and many more, but one stood up above all those, and that is 'love'._

* * *

"Ren, Hibiki, Eve, please enter now. We will be leaving in a while." Our adviser told us. We will be visiting Fairy Tail Academy for the collaboration about something. We went inside the overly-stretched car then it started to move as we relaxed ourselves.

"Hibiki, why did you do that to the poor girl." Ren scolded me followed by a "Yeah." From Eve.

"What? I just ignored her." I told them with a bored look.

"Psh. You're still cold? When will you come back to your old self?" Ren asked me.

"You don't need to punish yourself like this." Eve added.

"I am not punishing myself. I am bearing my consequences and fulfilling my promise." I told nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Yeah." Ren said annoyed.

It's been three years since _that_ incident happened. Three years had passed and yet, the wound it left was rather fresh. Three years had passed and I am still in pain. Three years had passed and..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I haven't seen nor heard anything about her. It's been three long years and I still haven't move on. No, I won't probably move on. I _don't_, I _won't_, and I _couldn't_ move on.

* * *

_After Lucy and I became a couple, our relationship was stable. I love her and she loves me in return. We spent time with each other everyday. Same time, same place. We went on dates outside the park during occasions. We went to restaurants, beaches, and even mountains. We went to different places. We went on adventures together. We had so much fun, and I won't let anything ruin our relationship._

_During our relationship, I still have other girlfriends. It's not bad right? Since Lucy is the one that I truly love and the others were just flings. I am also maintaining my image as the good-boy so I did not break my relationships with my girlfriends. But that's where I got wrong._

_It's our anniversary, and we were going strong. Lucy and I were supposed to meet on a restaurant where I prepared my surprise. On my way, I happened to cross with one of my girlfriends, Cana._

_"Hibiki? Where are you heading?" Cana asked me._

_"Babe! I am going to a restaurant. My father arranged a business meeting so I need to comply."_

_"Aww. It must be so hard on you? Here, let me give you something."_

_She leaned then kissed me hard. Since I had to play as 'the' boyfriend, I kissed her back, though guilt was eating half of my body. We stayed like that not more than a minute then she broke the contact._

_"I don't want to exhaust you so good luck!" She pecked me then walked away._

_I was contemplating on what I have done. I was swallowed by guilt, but I have to keep my image. Since my girlfriends were beautiful and popular, people will definitely side them once I broke up with them, thus, ruining my good-boy image, so I just did everything warily._

_When I entered the restaurant, the surprise was all set and the only one missing was Lucy, so I waited for her. Hours passed by and yet, she hasn't appeared yet. I tried contacting her phone but she's not answering. I waited for her until 12 midnight until the manager approached me._

_"S-sir, here's the bill." The manager said as he stretches a small black folder._

_I sighed then grabbed my wallet. I took out my card then handed it to him. He was gone in a while then came back with my card and a receipt._

_The staff started to clean up while I waited there, still hoping that Lucy will appear. When they said that they will be closing, I made my way out then headed to my house._

_The next day, I didn't stay at the park. Lucy just forgot our first anniversary. She even forgot our date! I don't want to see her because once I saw her face, all my hatred will vanish then I will forgive her. I just stayed at home._

_The day after, I went to the park since I missed Lucy, bigtime. One day not seeing her was torture so I was excited to see her. Well, I have forgiven her already since I know that she has a reason, a reasonable one. But, she did not showed up. The following days were the same, Lucy did not even send a shadow and I was really worried. I've tried contacting her but she's not answering._

_I have decided to visit here at her house since she told me where she lives. I quickly made my way to the bus stop once classes have finished. After an hour, I hopped out then walked towards the Heartfillia Manor. 'The' Heartfillia Manor. Despite being wickedly rich, Lucy's a very simple person. She's not the type to show-off her wealth to the whole world, and that's one reason why I love her dearly._

_I went to the humongous gate then asked Scorpio, the chief of the security, if I can go inside. He was rather gloomy when I approached him. He just gave me a sly smile rather than a toothy grin. He had me escorted by someone then made my way to the dirty kitchen, where Lucy usually hangs out. It's her favorite place here since she gets to spend time with their maids._

_As I entered, I can also feel the gloomy spirit engulfing the room. I approached Aunt Suppeto, the one closest to Lucy, and she looked sick._

_"Aunt Supetto?" I said almost inaudible. She snapped back then looked at me wide eyes. She hugged me then started crying. After that, I glance at the room, just to see that all of the maids were crying, though not noisily._

_"A-Aunt Supetto? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She grabbed my wrist then we walked to a room where there were seats. She motioned me to sit down then left. After some time, she came back holding a tea set. She sat then filled two cups. As soon as she finished filling up, she handed me one then she remained silent._

_I felt nervous for a while. Why was everybody acting strange? And where's Lucy?_

_"Aunt Supetto, can I see Lucy?" I asked her. As soon as I finished saying Lucy's name, she started crying again. "A-Aunt S-Supetto? What's wrong? Please tell me!" I told her. Why were they acting strange?_

_"Lucy left home." She said as tears started to fall again._

_"W-wha.." I said not knowing what to say._

_"Lucy left home.. It's been two days. Two days since she left.." She said._

_I felt my world shatter like a glass broken down to pieces. L-Lucy.. L-Left? W-Why would she? W-Was something wrong? H-Have I done something wrong? Where had she gone?_

_"I tried.. We tried.. to stop her.. but she.. told us.. that.. that.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_S-She h-has.. no more.. reason.. to stay here.. since.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The one that she loves so dear, the one that she loves with all of her heart, doesn't love her at all.." She said in between her sobs._

_T-The one that she loves does not love her? I-I love her! So much! I didn't even notice the tears rolling down my face, but I couldn't c are less.._

_"S-she saw you.. kissing with another woman.." She muttered while looking down on her lap. "I-It's not true.. Right?" She said while glancing at me. "H-Hibiki' can't do.. such an act.." She said while looking at me intently. "She came here.. on your anniversary.. crying.. looking disheveled.. looking fragile.. looking.. looking.. looking not like Lucy." She said with a very sad face._

_Tears started to roll down my face heavier. Lucy saw me.. kissing Cana that day.. That's the reason why she didn't show up.. Realization began to hit me. L-Lucy.. That's Lucy's way.. of breaking with me.._

_I was lost with my thoughts..It just dawned me that.. I just lost Lucy. I lost the one that I loved.. I lost my life.. I lost my reason to live.. just because of what? Because of my image.. The price of retaining my image.. was Lucy. If I had just known.. If I had just known.._

_"So you really kissed a woman?" She said sadly. "You see.. Lucy.. is not on good terms with her father.. She maybe rich.. but she always say that she doesn't need pretty dresses nor good fortune.. All that she wants.. was a family." I lifted my crying head then looked at Aunt Supetto. "Actually.. She was really determined to leave.. Last year.. But she had found a reason.. to stay.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And that's you." She said with a smile. "We thank you.. for extending.. Lucy's stay here.. Thank you.. Hibiki.. for letting us be with Lucy.. for a longer.. period.. of time.." She said those with sincerity._

_My tears started to flow heavier on what Aunt Supetto said. I-I was the r-reason.. why L-Lucy stayed.. and I was also t-the reason.. why she l-left. I cried there all the time. Not talking. Not even a word came out from my mouth. They did not blame me though.. I was the reason why she left.._

_Aunt Supetto stood up then exited the room. She came holding a rectangular box perfectly wrapped in my favorite color._

_"That was Lucy's Anniversary Gift for you.." I accepted the gift with all of my heart then embraced it. "S-She asked me to burn it.. but I know that someone will be needing it.." She said while tapping my head._

* * *

I opened my bag then took a scrap-book. Its cover is brown, _my favorite color_. The same shade when her eyes _glimmer_. It has some gold linings on the edge, the same way her blond locks _shine_ over the sun. I caressed the cover then tears started to build up. I flipped the cover, revealing a note, written perfectly by the hand that once perfectly _held_ mine.

* * *

.

**_Hibiki~_**

**_It's already a year.. since we became a couple. Whenever I look back to the days that we were together, I can't help but smile. Those days were the best! But.. what if someone came along the way? What if you grew tired of me? What if you got bored? Those questions keep on appearing on my head, and all I do.. is remember your words, and they will suddenly disappear. I will never forget your words, cause I believe in you. So, as you say.._**

**_'Hold me in your arms and never let me go..'.  
Happy Anniversary! I love you Hibiki~_**

**_Lucy 3_**

**_._**

* * *

"H-Hibiki?"

I was so preoccupied with the message that I did not seem to notice the two sit beside me.

"Y-You really liked her ne?" Eve said. I just stared at the note.

Even though this scrapbook has been under my possession for three years, I have only browsed two pages. The second page, which I browsed only for one time, contains a picture of me and Lucy. It was probably taken by Caprico. It shows the two of us, walking side by side with each other, while holding hands. I just scanned that page for not more than a minute then I cried hard. Since then, The only page that I can open.. is the front page.. 'cause.. I can't help it.. but feel miserable. I-I know.. it's my fault.. and I've been in remorse for more than three years.. But I will never break my promise. No matter what happens, I will never stop loving Lucy.. I will never. NEVER.. Let go of her.. I will not..

Since that day, I broke up with all of my girlfriends. I don't care about my image anymore. I also stopped acting flirtatious around girls, but ignored them. All of them.. I scared those who pursued me.. Threatened those who liked me.. and rejected those that loved me. I don't need them. I don't need a hundred girls. I don't need them. All I need.. _Is Lucy.. All I need is her.._

Ren and Eve just watched me shed a tear. Not mixing their selves with my problem, that, to which I am very thankful of them. That's the reason why they still held me as their best friend. And that's the reason why I held onto them.

"We'll be there in a while.." Ichiya, our Guidance Counselor, said.

I hurriedly wiped the tears then closed my eyes. _I have to set aside Lucy first, I don't want to embarrass principal Bob._

As soon as the car stopped, we went out. We entered Fairy Tail Academy's Lobby only to be greeted by lots of girls. As we walked, Ren and Eve kept on winking at the girls while the ones that fawned over me earned a snob. On my peripheral vision, I saw a blonde girl, talking to a blue-haired girl. Her back is facing me so I don't get to see her face..

.

.

.

_But no matter what angle Lucy makes, I know if it's Lucy or not._

I quickly went to her despite the crowd. Once I'm only a step farther from her, I heard her voice. _That voice that sounds like music to my ears._

"Levy, you should not be the one to make the first move. You're a girl- Are you even listening?"

The girl she was talking to was already staring at me. She shifted her gaze towards me then she froze, just like what I did.

_I miss this. I miss her brown eyes. I miss her perfectly pointed nose. I miss her soft-looking and pink lips. I miss her pale cheeks with a tinge of pink. I miss her hair that frames her face perfectly. I miss how she looks at me. How she says my name with such gentleness. How her soft, frail arms envelops in her warm embraces. How her soft pink lips felt on mine.. I miss her. I miss her badly. I miss her so bad.._

"H-Hibiki.." Her whisper made me dumbfounded. The way she said my name.. It created fireworks in my heart..

"L-Lucy.." I tried touching her hand but she took a step backward. I looked at her looked at her then saw her eyes. Eyes with pain.

"L-Lucy.." I tried touching her hand again but she slapped them away.

"Don't touch me." She said firmly, eyes burning with anger.. _and hurt._

A tear fell down my face. I really am a fool.. I.. am hurting her.. even when I haven't done anything. I pulled her into a hug.. a forced hug. She kept on hitting my chest, pounding them with her soft hands.. But I just held her tightly, until the hitting stopped.

"L-Lucy.." I said while burying my face on her hair. "I-I'm.. I"m sorry.." Then tears started to fall like waterfalls. I felt my shirt moistened. _She was also crying._ I caressed her head then she started to sniff.

"W-what.. are you.. doing.. Let.. go of.. me.." She said between her sobs. I answered her with a tight hug. Her actions speak otherwise. I know you love me Lucy. I know you love me still. I know you're still hurting because of me. I now them all. _But I won't say them out loud._ I will only say these..

"Lucy, I'm fulfilling my promise.." I told her while lifting her head. " Since you left, I never stopped thinking of you. Not even an hour has passed where I haven't thought of you. It's been three years.. But my love for you did not falter, even a bit." She was now staring at me. "I know.. that It's all my fault.. For being such a playboy.. I always cared for my image.. But.." I touched her cheeks. "I regret what I did. If I hadn't just entered relationships other than ours, if only I've broken up with them, If only.. If only... Then.. We should be going stronger today. We should have been staying at the park. You shouldn't have been suffering. You shouldn't have been hurting.." I said as tears cascaded down my face again. "I don't care about my image anymore. I realized that.. _Why will what others say matter.. If my life has already been taken away.._"

Her tears started to fall again. "When you left, I felt _useless_. I felt _weak_, despite being _strong_. I felt _stupid_, despite being _smart_. I felt _alone_, despite being _surrounded_ _by_ _friends_. I felt _dumb_, despite being _hurt_. I felt _dead_, despite _breathing_."

I stopped for a while then placed my forehead on hers, "I promise that I won't hurt you anymore.. I'm here to fulfill my promise..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To hold you in my arms, and never let go._**"

She smiled, then closed her eyes. Tears started to fall again, but this time, it's because of joy..

"Do you want me to be yours?" She said in a sweet, mellow voice.

I smiled the nodded at her. "I'll do anything to make."

She wrapped her hands around my neck then whispered something on my ear.. "Only one thing..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Hold me in your arms and never let me go._**"

We slowly closed the gap until our lips met. That's it, sealed with a kiss. When we broke the kiss, I just stared at her while resting my head on her before saying..

"I'm already doing that. You're mine, I'm yours."

We kissed again, not minding the people surrounding us. _I don't care about what other's say, as long as I have Lucy._

* * *

__(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) \(^_^)/

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) /(^_^)/

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) \(^_^)\

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) |(^_^)|

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) \(^_^)/

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) \(^_^;)/

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) /(^_^;)/

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) \(^_^;)\

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) |(^_^;)|

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) \(^_^;)/

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) \(-_-)/

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) /(-_-)/

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) \(-_-)\

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) |(-_-)|

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) \(-_-)/

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) \(-_-;)/

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) /(-_-;)/

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) \(-_-;)\

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) |(-_-;)|

(T_T) (;_;) (Y_Y) (Q_Q) (i_i) (y_y) \(-_-;)/

(-_-;) . . . o o O (They never listen to me)


End file.
